Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi Zaraki (更木 剣八, Zaraki Kenpachi) is a character from Shonen Jump's anime/manga series, Bleach. He previously starred in One Minute Melee against Akuma. He later battled Akuma in a rematch, where Akuma transformed into Oni. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus (Complete) * Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy (Complete) * Akuma vs. Kenpachi * Kenpachi Zaraki Vs. Ay & Killer Bee * Kenpachi Zaraki VS Meta Knight * Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sephiroth * Vlad Plasmius vs Kenpachi Zaraki Possible Opponents * Augus (Asura's Wrath) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Kratos (God Of War) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) History Having lived in the Rukongai's lawless District 80, a haven of thieves and murderers that also goes by the name Zaraki, a young boy's life changed when he first claimed the Asauchi of a dead Soul Reaper that he used it to kill numerous opponents in its Zanpakuto form with no means of using its full power and then again when he later encountered Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi. The fight took a toll on both, with the young man admiring Unohana for instilling actual fear in him. Years later, the man adopted an orphaned girl from District 79 who showed no fear towards his sword and named her Yachiru after Unohana while using the name of his district and his rival's title to christen himself "Kenpachi Zaraki". Kenpachi eventually becomes captain of Squad 11 after killing off the previous captain in a duel, inheriting the Kenpachi title that came with Squad 11 Captain ranking. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown *Height: 6'7.5” / 202cm *Weight: 198 lbs. / 90 kg *Captain of Squad 11 *Zanpakutō: Nozarashi (Shikai form is a large battle axe,) , Bankai: unnamed (Takes form of jagged shorter version of shikai, and turns his skin red with black markings much like that of an Oni) *Skills: **Master Swordsman: It's no secret that Kenpachi is a master at the blade, to where he can strike multiple times, each with changes of attack type. Prefers to use kendo as a Last Resort, commonly using the technique to cut opponents in half. ** Immense Spirit Pressure: Kenpachi possesses Unholy Control of his vast Reiatsu and can manipulate it through Shock Waves, Energy Waves, etc. Kenpachi normally seals the bulk of it in an eyepatch, but still as potent regardless. **Hand-to-Hand Expert **Immense Strength, Speed Endurance, Immense Durability: On par with refined Masters. Feats *Very deceptive *Was able to throw a towering giant like Gerard back and smash a whole city block in the process *Can catch opponent's weapons with a single hand *Bifurcated Giriko is a single swing of his sword *Survived Impalement, Near Beheading & Severe Wounds *Killed Nnoitra Gilga, Unohana, and Gremmy Thoumeaux, all 3 being formidable opponents (Gremmy can create a country busting meteor with a clone's assistance), and he destroys it in one-on-one matches. *Killed Yammy Llargo with the help of Byakuya Kuchiki *Faced a buffed-up Gerard Valkyrie, one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel and amongst the strongest Sternritter, on near-equal footing. *Could cut space itself with his shikai, when he was trapped by Gremmy in a void of space. *Survived being drowned in mid-air and then crushed between two giant structures, only to burst out the top with little to no damage. *Kenpachi's Bankai grants him tremendous physical strength and cutting power, allowing him to effortlessly topple a gigantic Gerard Valkyrie with a single blow, rip off his arm in a single motion,and cut him completely in half from a considerable distance. Faults *Poor Sense of Direction *Never chose to learn Shunpo and Kidō *Defeated by a facsimile of Yhwach and later by Pernida Parnkgjas. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Japan Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Warrior